


place to stay

by knfives



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, This isn't finished, how do i tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knfives/pseuds/knfives
Summary: inspired by the song freaks by surf curse! highly recommend listening before reading :]Dream is part of a gang that just so happens to kill people, something he's not entirely fond of. He was good at avoiding doing so, leaving the job up to his other gang members, until they grow tired of it and try to force him to kill someone that owes them money, which leads up to Dream running away from his home and his gang and searching for somewhere to stay. He ends up coming across a brunette with an attitude that lets him stay at his home. Little does he know, the brown haired idiot will change his life, seemingly forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	place to stay

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, this fic will be a bit rough! i've never written anything that i planned on posting or anything i've planned on finishing (it shows lol), but i've wanted to for awhile and i finally decided i'd just go for it. chapters will be short in the beginning as i'm still figuring out how i'd like to do this. anyways, i highly recommend listen to freaks by surf curse before reading this fic! enjoy the first chapter :]

His heart is racing. It feels like he hasn’t stopped running for hours, although realistically, it probably hasn’t been long. He wills himself to keep going.

He knows they’re right on his tail, they’ve been for ages.

He knows he has to keep running. His lungs hurt as he desperately gasps for air. His legs burn and there are scratches on his knees and hands from thorns that litter the woods he’s been traveling through. He can’t stop running. Not until they’ve lost track of him.

He might die, he thinks. If they catch him, he’ll die. They’ll kill him slowly and painfully. He doesn’t want to die, not yet. 

Briefly he thinks of what he has to live for; which honestly isn’t much. But he still thinks about it.

He can’t die. 

He forces himself out of his thoughts as he continues to run, slowing down a bit at the realization that he can’t hear footsteps or calls of his name behind him anymore.

He turns around to see that he’s alone, and for a second, he smiles.

He did it.

He’ll live another night.

—

“Sapnap!” George yells through his mic. “Sapnap, leave me alone! I swear I didn’t take it!”

“Yes you did George! I saw you, give it back!” his friend yells back, hitting his minecraft character repeatedly, bringing his health fairly low. George presses his escape key, quickly clicking out of the world, a panicked giggle leaving his lips.

“You combat logged! That’s not fair!” Sapnap screams, pulling a full blown laugh from George’s chest. 

“It’s mine now, Sap-” George is cut off by a series of loud, repetitive knocks coming from his front door. “Hey, I’ll be right back, someone knocked on my door,” he says, removing his headset from where it’s perched atop his head, hearing a yell of protest coming from where the piece now sits on his cold desk. He stands and heads for his door.

Upon reaching his door, he hears a few muffled curses coming from the other end. He reaches for the doorknob and pulls a bit, peaking only his head through the newly made crack of space, still keeping a decent distance from him and the newly revealed man in front of him. Who, weirdly, is wearing a mask with a goofy smile drawn on the front.

He rakes his eyes up and down the other man, curious as to his choice of outfit. Who just goes around and knocks on a random person’s door, wearing a stupid mask? 

The other was tall and was wearing a black hoodie, only slightly covered by a dark green plaid flannel shirt. He had black jeans with rips near the knees, which had bloodied scrapes on them, and equally as black combat boots on. His outfit was fairly nice, George noted, and he briefly thought that the mask only ruined it. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, hello? Who are you?” George said cautiously, returning his eyes to his face- mask, he reminded himself, raising an eyebrow at the taller man.

“I- uh, Dream. I’m Dream,” was the reply he got. What kind of name was Dream? George only felt slightly bad for completely tearing apart the newly introduced man- Dream, in his head. This situation was just weird to him.

“Yeah, okay, right. So, what are you doing here..? Can I help you?” he wondered out loud. The taller man seemed to visibly tense. Weird. 

He saw the masked man inhale, his chest rising before he spoke. “Actually, I really need a place to stay. Just for awhile. It’s just- I’m really far from where I live, and I don’t have the money for a taxi. It’s also not safe at my home right now. I can’t explain why, so it’s okay if you turn me down, and I know I probably seem really suspicious..” he motioned to the mask sitting on his face. “With the mask, and all.. But I promise I don’t bite. I could really be good company, if you ask me-”

George interrupts him with a hand in the air. “Hold on, let me try to understand this for a second,” he hears the taller hum and he nods. “Okay, so, you’re far from home, with no money, and your first thought was to go to a strangers house, wearing a mask, and ask to stay?” he sees Dream visibly tense again at the ridiculousness of his words. He continues. “I mean, I don’t know what to say. What if you’re gonna like, kidnap me or something? Or kill me?”

“I won’t. I could never,” he replies quickly. “Like I said, I know I seem suspicious. You don’t have to let me stay. I just really need to go somewhere right now, but if you don’t want me here, I can find someone else. It’s fine, really,” he sighs, making George feel a little guilty.

George thinks for a moment, but eventually, he opens the door further. He sees Dream light up at the action, and George smiles a little, stepping aside. “Okay, whatever, fine. Come in, and make yourself at home.”

“Really?” Dream says excitedly, walking into the house. “You’ll let me stay?”

“Yeah, but first I need to do something and then we have to talk. So leave your shoes at the door and sit on the couch,” he gestures to the living room and Dream looks in the direction he points briefly, quickly bringing his concentration back on George while he speaks. “And I’ll make some tea. Is hibiscus okay?” he questions. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Dream replies, his smile clearly present even with his features covered. He quickly toes off his shoes and makes his way to the living room as George makes his way to the kitchen to prepare the kettle. 

“This is gonna be a long night,” George mumbles to himself, making sure Dream doesn’t hear.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - dreamaphobe


End file.
